


Songs on the wind

by Yazu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Corruption, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Something is missing. His back is too light.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Songs on the wind

_ Ah, the room is so bright. _

That was his first thought upon opening his eyes. Opening? Had he even closed them? His eyelids felt cracked and his pupils were drowned in the light’s intensity whether he closed them or not. Moving joints was a challenge. Everything, from legs to the tips of his ears felt foreign and unresponsive, but not in a painful way. He had a vague memory of stiffness after a long sleep but that feeling was different.

_ As if there was a seal on his true skin. As if he was wrapped in a foil that itched him and bit into him. _

Before he realized it, his fangs pierced his lip. It grounded him a bit, even if blood looked terrifying bright on his pale skin. It was his body. He was still himself, even if not really. Ardbert looked at him with concern in his eyes.

<Was it all just a dream?>

‘If so, it’s surely a nightmare. We weren’t sure you would get up at all.’

Hyakunichisou finally managed to sit up and looked at his hands. Bright. Everything was so damn bright. Already shiny Ardbert was unbearable for his eyes. He winced a bit and his gaze traveled around the room, stopping on the window. It was bright outside. The day?

‘Yeah… It’s probably best you see yourself.’

Moving was much more difficult than he remembered. As if all his bones were in the wrong places he stood up clumsily, unable to see the sparkling footsteps he left on the ground. The blue irises followed them wordlessly, deep guilt boiling in the man’s gut.

_ Something is missing. His back is too light. _

Hyakunichisou flung the windows open and witnessed the eerie sky above them. Just as it was when he first saw it, the sky was filled with the wicked white flowing in his veins. What he hadn’t seen before though was the endless patterns, repeating and changing like a kaleidoscope. It was mesmerizing. He wanted to shed this pathetic seal and fly-

‘Are you sure you should be standing? You’re shaking.’

The bright silhouette spoke to him but he couldn’t make out it’s face. Hyakunichisou shook his head and faced away from the window, away from the songs carried by the winds. Sitting on a chair he prompted the man to tell him about what happened. The light in his veins kept swirling curiously, brushing against his nerves like feathers and notes and it was /so distracting/, but he gritted his teeth and endured. He had to get out of here. Too little space, cannot spread wings,

<I will go out and check up on everyone.>

‘Mhm. Be careful though.’

Yes, he needed to be careful. He couldn’t break the shell or he wouldn’t be able to piece it back together, and there were figures in his memories that asked him to endure, to fight for them, even if the fight couldn’t be won.

***

Outside, he knew where his children are. He could see them, as obvious as day and night, and just as beautiful. He probably shouldn’t call them. No, if they came the humans would be in danger.  _ But would it be that bad? _ He shook his head to get rid of that thought. Fresh air helped him regain bits of himself and he was able to talk to the others without a hitch. But they didn’t know, couldn’t tell how thick was the whiteness beneath this skin. It would be so easy to shed it and reveal his radiance-

‘Ah, please stand still, I will take a proper look at your equipment.’

Their faces were too bright. Did they even have faces? The woman frowned and looked at his armor again. Was there something wrong with it? He tapped her hand, ignoring the sparks that appeared under his fingertips.

<Is something wrong?>

‘Oh, no, it’s just that your armor is… difficult. Very high class, of course! But I’m not sure if we can make something better at the moment…’

His bones melted again and he wobbled, almost collapsing on the woman. This close he could feel her heartbeat, feel the sweet current under her skin-

‘Aiya, back on the sickbed you go! Wait here a moment, I will get someone to escort you back to your room!’

No, he was fine. His insides rearranged themselves properly and he could stand again. Only the respect she felt for him made her let go and leave him be. Good. That stuffy room didn’t have enough air. Still worried, she recommended the watchtower to him. His eyes sparkled as he viewed the tall structure. So much wind. He listened to the songs while picturing himself jumping down.

***

He could see it in their auras. They, too, were worried about him. But he was fine. In fact, better than ever. Nothing hurt and nothing was wrong. His memories were a vague mess but he still remembered their names, so the rest would click by itself. Ryne commented on the shining footsteps he left, as if no one else noticed but decided to politely ignore. So many people came, came to put their hope and trust on him again, and he dreamed of razing the city to the ground, of singing with his children the song of eternity, until he woke up and gritting his teeth told them to protect Crystarium. 

_ Which one was him? The dreamer of apocalypse, or the warrior of darkness? _

Emet-Selch… He promised to end this. Putting his faith in the last dark spot in his vision, he journeyed to the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I just reached this point in the main story and let me tell you, I CRAVE our wol having signs of the light corruption. Give me the wings!!! Give me twisted dreams where he kills all those he loves!!! Give me light leaking through every opening of his body and driving him insane!!!!! so yeah. hope you enjoyed


End file.
